Don t Hide From Me, It s Useless
by Ai Joker
Summary: When Light Yagami saves a kitten from the streets, he discovers that the kitten is actually a neko, it s up to him to protect him from danger and perverts, so as his owner he swears to keep him forever, but when a mysterious enemy finds out about L s true identity, things get really intresting. Warning: Rated M for future chapters LightXL
1. Don t Hide From Me It s Useless

One of the worst decisions that L has ever made in his whole entire cat life (which is not much) is something that is pretty much an illusion to the world.

Trust

He had _trusted_ a **stranger** in adopting him from the streets.

He had _trusted_ **him** in feeding him and keeping him warm.

He had _trusted_ **that human** when he suddenly started to pack everything one day, **he** would take L along with him.

He was a _fool._

And now, here he was, in the middle of the night, still waiting for **him**. That heartless monster. L knew that he wasn't going to come back, but then again, the bastard had fed him quite the delicious sweets he had ever tasted (which he had never tasted before when he was young, just that …that damn food tasted great, that is that).

He had been no more than 4 years old when a band of crazy cats from the neighborhood found his mother and her little litter of (cute) kittens in a box. One thing led to the other and his mother managed to protect her little family, only with the sad consequence of sacrificing herself for them. L doesn't remember very well how his brothers looked like(they were all males). But he does remember how his mother looked like. She was the best mother any other kitten would have. With her shiny pale-orange fur, her stunning emerald eyes, her caring voice and on, and on. They lived very poorly, yes, but they struggled and survived.

And survived they did.

Until the very last drop of milliseconds of their life.

L _**promised **_he will avenge his mother´s death. His brothers disappearance, too.

¨Meeoww¨ he whined. His small body shook just by that simple noise he made. He was getting weak. And fast.

It started to rain,_ again_. Not that he actually hated the rain, no, he actually loved the rain, craved it in fact, just like his obsession with sweets. The only problem was that his the mood, his emotions, his thoughts about that day, his previous owner abandoning him, oh how he missed the _warmth_ and the _swee-_

_¨No. put yourself together. Now is __**not **__the time to be crying over something like this. First find some shelter, the rain might be relaxing, but I don't have the time to get sick and die.¨_

With his mental prep talk, he found the courage to get his lazy ass from the house´s porch that once belonged to that bastard, run quickly from the front yard, to the empty street, and off into the dark night.

He didn't know what possessed him to get up and not give up, why not just die? Well L wasn't a normal kitten, he was very much intelligent. Very intelligent . If it weren't for those crazy cats, his life would be better. Its simple as that, its their fault he´s like this, their fault that the human left him. Their fault. L paused,…..and he suddenly had an idea.

_¨ I am so killing them, those crazy cats! Especially the son-of-a-bitch of a leader!¨_

After all, he had a _**promise**_ to keep.

With that the dark ravened colored kitten wondered off, not knowing that he was walking right into the abyss of a confusing destiny, he never thought possible.


	2. Chapter 1-What An Unexpected Presence

The morning was warm, with the February themed grocery stores, stalls, and plenty of places to display sales of this months holiday, it was quite annoying to Light Yagami. Not to mention his birthday was this month, the girls in his class will probably be fighting each other just to get his attention. _Again. _

It was always like this. The moment the month of his birthday came up, all the girls in his class were eating at each others necks just to get his attention, using blackmail at each other, and other things he didn't give a shit about. Its like a one-month round. As soon as March comes around the girls suddenly are besties of frendies (best friends) forever. Just like that. Like a switch. On and Off, On and Off.

He didn't even like any of the girls. They were all so….so…..what´s those words again? Oh yeah.

Boring

Plain

Uninterested

To put it simply, he didn't care at all about his birthday anymore.

That's right, Light Yagami _used _to care about his birthday, he enjoyed the relaxing day of just being with his family and having a little of one or two smiles on his face. Real smiles. He wasn't depressed or anything like that, no he was quite calm and neutral about everything in the world, and the reality he lives in. But with Valentine´s Day today…

He might as well go kill himself right now.

¨Hi Light-kuuuunnnn!¨ a horrible false sugar-coated voice said from afar. Followed by other shrieks of those annoying fan-girls, and finally coming up to his face, shoving cakes, chocolates and who knows what else _into_ his face, competing each other for his attention and screaming that their dear Light-kun belonged to them.

Yup, definitely moving school, and never giving information about his personal life.

(especially his date of birthday)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

He made it.

He didn't know how in the hell he did, but he made it.

He managed to escape from a group of stray cats by hiding in an alley.

Why? Because fuck you, that´s why.

How? Haha. Fuck you, that's how.

L was just as pissed as them. He was just walking around in an abandoned building, looking around, just seeing if there was food anywhere, he was _dying_ to get something in his stomach to keep him going. And he did, he found leftovers of some type of pasta food, and some other human food.

He only ate a bit, when those stray cats found

¨Hey! What the hell are you doing eating our food, you little punk!¨ a scratchy voice said

L had looked up and say 4 dirty looking cats, one who had horrible cuts all over his body intimidated him.

L tried to tell them that it was an accident, he honestly didn't know it was theirs, plus, he only ate very little, so there was still enough for them, only them.

That seemed to anger them, thinking that he would eat with them. And pounced at him.

The orange cat that was at the very back, suddenly stopped attacking him and looked at him.

¨Hey wait a minute.¨ he said ¨Aren´t you one of the kittens of that disgusting bitch, the one with the pretty eyes?

L fumed inside, but didn't open his mouth.

¨What do you mean, Goren?¨The cat next to him asked.

¨You know, the rumored cat that was once a human girl or something like that but somehow managed to turn into a cat just because it was the only way to save her babies? I have seen her before, and this one smells just like her.¨ The cat known a Goren pointed his head at L.

Shit, they knew.

L has a secret:

L is one the born kittens from that of a used-to-be-human cat, but he didn't care, he loved his mommy, just the way she was.

That's why he and his brothers were so smart.

Their mom taught them how humans behave, how everything works in the human world, pretty much, everything. And when they were young too. They loved to hear all sorts of stories their mother told them, she also taught them the human language, just in case the _time_ came.

He thought about the last thing their mother taught them before she was murdered.

_¨Maybe I can try it out?, I have to get out of here before they atta-¨_

He didn't get to finish that thought as they began to scratch, kick, bite and attack him all over again, just for fun this time, the food long forgotten.

He fought them of course, but of course, he was badly injured.

But he escaped.

¨Who am I kidding, that's the last of my worries¨

Walking for a long time, stopping infront of some kind of human school.

He began to cry.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¨Light-kun! You big meanie!¨ the girl told him, throwing the chocolate box that she was planning to give to Light on the floor, in front of him, then running of crying like the big baby she was.

Seriously, when will they understand?

¨I´m not interested, sorry, but I don't like you¨ was the same line he used every time a girl came to him, confessing their love to him, and saying something about being the best girlfriend in the world if he just accepted their unconditioned love.

Light sighed. He probably rejected like about 30 girls already, and he just wished that he could punch every girl that came close to him.

Well, at least school is over, like _really _over. He just graduated, and he is finally going to be a detective. He just needed a few more classes that thankfully were on weekends and that they were night classes, so life was good.

Or was it?

He wasn't sure. His father had told him to at least accept one of the girls in his school to be his girlfriend, to maybe marry her and have a nice family, to take finally rest and have a beautiful calm life. Light didn't want a calm life, sure he wanted calmness, but he wanted an interesting life, one that wasn't sooooooo boring.

But he wasn't interested in girls.

They annoyed him, big time.

He suddenly heard an interesting sound, catching his attention.

Without knowing, he made it to the entrance gate.

He heard whimpering and some sort of crying. He looked everywhere, and found a small puff of black fur next to a pillar of the entrance gate.

It was a small kitten, and it looked injured and unhealthy. And it was crying, the kitten was looking up to the sky, and Light saw tears running down the kittens little cheeks, to its whiskers, and then to the concrete floor.

The kitten, sensing his presence, stop for a moment to look at Light.

Light´s breath suddenly stopped.

The kitten was looking at him with the most beautiful dark-obsidian eyes he had ever seen, so wide and watery, a few drops of tears still dropping. The kitten was weak, and was injured, and the whole scene made Light´s heart beat fast.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

L was staring at a peculiar human.

He had auburn colored hair, amber eyes, and smooth sun-kissed skin.

L saw him as the definition of….._ warmth. ¨Maybe I finally lost it and I´m seeing illusions?¨_

The human took a step forward, and then another one and another one, until he was close enough to bend down on one knee and started petting him. L sniffed a bit and when he saw the smile on the human´s face when he opened his arms to pick up L, he suddenly climbed on the human´s arms, and rested there, purring against the human´s chest. The human laughed and told him that it was ok, everything is alright, and L, for a moment, thought about his previous owner, how **he** left him.

But this human was different, he knew it. Cat instinct.


	3. Chapter 2-Meeting

Light was really surprised when the kitten suddenly jumped into his arms, resting there and started purring cutely. He laughed. The kitten was so adorable! ¨Its ok, everything is ok, there, there.¨ Light said, comforting the kitten, petting it softly.

Light decided having a pet wouldn´t be bad. Quite the contrary, it would be wonderful to have a small, cute animal like the one he was currently carrying. He would probably take the kitten to the vet, but first, he would have to make the poor kitten eat, and get healthy

Light, walked quickly to his apartment, yes he lives alone, so that no one will see him carrying the kitten. When he got there, he managed to pull out his apartment key and open the door.

Once Light got inside and closed the door, somehow along the way the kitten woke up, and when Light looked down, and he saw the little creature in his arms looking in fascination around his apartment. He lightly chuckled and said ¨This is your new home little one.¨

L meowed happily. Suddenly his stomach rumbled with hunger. He blushed crimson red and if he had turned into a human, Light will be able to see his face. Which L didn't want to because then he will die of embarrassment.

_¨That's so cute, the little kitten looks embarrassed¨ _Light thought ¨_But what the hell am I going to give to the little one? I don't have cat food, and if i go out to buy some, the kitten would be all alone in the apartment¨ _While Light was having a mental crisis of what to feed the cute kitten, L was looking around and thought about his new owner´s home. _¨Its small but very nice, its simple too, what a cool guy!¨_ L looked at his owner that slumped over, sulking, giving up what to give to the kitten, when L suddenly smelled something that he had been craving since his old owner left him. _¨Chocolates!_¨

Light heard a thump and then some kind of tearing of paper. Light saw that the kitten was not in his line of vision and panicked. He ran to the kitchen where he heard the noise, looked at the kitten that was thankfully there and was ready to sigh in relieved when he suddenly saw that the cat was eating…..chocolates.

¨NO! DON'T KITTY!¨

Now Light didn't know much about animals and there anatomy, but he did know that when he was a child, he was told to never give pets chocolate, that it could kill them.

He picked up the small kitten ignoring the angry growl and got away from the chocolate like it was a shinigami ready to kill the poor innocent kitten. ( couldn't help it XD)

¨I´ll protect you my little kitten¨ Light said to said kitten. L blushed and try to get away from the human´s protective embrace. Why was the human acting like this? He was protecting him from what? Chocolates? That's ridiculous….

Oh…

_Oh._

¨_Heeheee¨_ L thought the humans reaction was funny. Of course he knew that domestic animals couldn't eat chocolate, it could kill them, but…

_But_, L wasn't technically a cat, he was human after all.

L decided that it was his turn to protect his owner, from possibly hyperventilating from no danger at all. He did eat all the chocolates, after all.

Light was _freaking out_! The kitten ate all the chocolates! Oh god why? What did I do to deserve this! If the kitten does die, he is so murdering the landlady. Well it´s not like it was her fault, it is Valentine's Day, and the landlady was very grateful with his help over the past 2 years. The landlady was a nice elder woman and was having trouble with the cleaning, picking up heavy things and such. This morning before he went to school she gave him the box of chocolates, a box with a lid that came easily off, wrapped in pink and red colored wrapping with a big white bow on the top, he had thanked her and left them on his kitchen counter, but know he is regretting for ever taking the chocolate, the kitten was going to die, How long did the kitten have? One month? One day? One hour? A few minutes? And oh god why? The kitten is going to die! The poor cat must be sufferi-

Before he had the chance to panic on some more, the kitten managed to get out of his arms. Light starts to reach for the kitten but the he suddenly saw that the feet of the kitten were glowing white, then the legs, the stomach, the chest, everywhere until the whole kitten was glowing. Suddenly, Light saw that the cat was getting bigger, and then bigger, until he couldn't see anymore because of the bright light so he covered his eyes with his left arm.

When the glowing stopped, Light remained still with his left arm over his eyes. Light was confused, what the fuck? He was also scared, the kitten just staring glowing out of nowhere, and he didn´t know if he should look. Closing his eyes, he removed his arm.

He was about open his eyes when he heard another voice. A smooth, sweet, almost angelic voice that said, ¨Don't hide from me, its useless¨ The voice almost sounded childishly.

Light, fearing as if he was going to see a monster slowly opened his eyes.

To then,

Very suddenly,

Blushing like there was no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3-Not A Secret If Not Told

Light´s P.O.V

I opened my eyes.

And saw a very naked boy in my living room.

By now I was very red, up to the roots of hair.

The small boy looked a few years younger than me, was very much petite, small in stature, milky pale skin, even though he was covered in dirt, scratches, bruises and injuries, beautiful obsidian eyes, and to add the cherry on top, two large black cat ears on top of his head that matches his hair and a cat tail. And _naked._

Is that blood dripping from my nose? Yes, yes it is

Yup, definitely seeing black spots in my vision.

Did I just hear a loud thump?

Hey look, the ceiling.

Wait…..celling?

This has got to be a dream. (come true)

Am I falling?

L´s P.O.V

I finally turned into a human so I could tell my owner that I wasn't going to die for eating the chocolates when he just…stared.

When I saw that blood was dripping from his nose and he just….fell I almost laughed if it weren't that the fall sounded painful and his head would hurt like hell if he woke up.

I quickly went to him to carry him to the thing called couch. (remember he´s a smart kitty)

¨_Geez, he´s heavy_¨ I carried-dragged him to the couch and pondered if I should wake him up or let him rest.

¨_Maybe I should let him rest, just seeing your cat suddenly grow to a human must have been quite the surprise, but why the blood and the sleeping? I don't get it¨_ Seeing that my human owner still had blood on his face I went up to him to clean it up. I started to lick the blood off, tasted good by the way, and noticed that he had blood on his lips. My mommy had told me that when two humans that make lip to lip contact means that they were caring for each other, and loved each other. I didn't quite get the whole explanation because it was a little boring, but I care for my owner, so I made lip to lip contact and felt a shock go through me. Interesting, I continued to make lip to lip contact and lick his lips clean. When his lips were all cleaned up, I suddenly blushed. My owner is really attractive. I giggled. I suddenly felt very giddy. Not only is this the first time in my real form, but my owner had the honor to see me first, I feel happy.

I yawned. Wow I feel tired, maybe that´s why my owner suddenly slept?( L is just so innocent)

I went to my owner and looked down upon him. I yawned again. I climbed on top of his chest and tried to make myself comfortable on his large chest.

¨_I hope he doesn't get angry by sleeping on him, but he´s so waarrmmm….¨_

I start to purr and then when sleep started to lure on me, the last though I had was that I _really_ hope my owner doesn't throw me out.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Light woke up hours later with a pain-in-the-ass headache.

¨Man, what was that all about?¨ Light was about to get up from wherever he was, probably the couch, when a weight on his chest stopped him. Light, being a cautious person, ever so slowly looked down, and gasped in awe.

There on top of his chest, was the neko( Cat or Kitten in Japanese) boy from the night before. Cute. He was so adorable!

Then Light noticed something he certainly, did **not** ignore last night.

The boy, that was currently on his chest, sleeping soundlessly like a baby.

Was still naked.

Light blushed.

¨Umm…..excuse me, neko boy¨ Light started. The boy´s cat ears twitch and he opened his large black eyes.

Light and the mysterious boy started at each other for a minute. The boy suddenly got on his knees _still_ on Light´s chest.

Light sworn he was going to faint again but resisted and told softly the boy to get off him. The boy seemed to understand and got off him.

Light sighed in relief. He though he was going to have a heart attack if the boy didn't get off. (couldn't help it again XD) Light sat up and held his head in pain, standing up to get an aspirin only to remember that he had run out of them, his classroom was _very_ noisy and Light consumed them like an addictive drug whenever his class wouldn´t shut up. He sat on the couch again, to put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face, looking down he sighed.

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do think? He didn't know but his head was killing him, he needed it to go away, to think straightly on what was going on.

He then felt two small petite hands on his head. He looked up to his right and saw the neko boy managed to get on the couch next to him on his knees and started to massaging his head.

¨Don't worry, I will get the pain out of your system¨ L said still massaging his head.

Light gasped in surprise, suddenly remembering what the boy had said before fainting like a real man. ¨You can speak human language?¨

¨Of course why wouldn't I?¨

¨Well….why do you have cat ears and a tail in the first place ?¨

His human was smart, answering his question with a question and trying to get information out of him. Interesting, well two can play at that game.

¨Why don't you have them then?¨

¨Because I´m a human¨ Light looked at L with soft eyes.

¨There´s your answer then¨

Light was surprised. The boy looked smart. And interesting. Light started to blush again.

¨Um…..what´s your name?¨

L perked at this. ¨Oh! My name is L, pleased to meet you¨ L said cutely, sticking his hand out to salute western style. Light took his hand. ¨_So soft, and small¨_ He thought. ¨Well, my name is Light, Light Yagami. And if you haven't noticed, humans have to wear clothes, which you currently aren't doing.¨ L looked at him confused. ¨Clothes?¨ Light gulped. He didn't remember the weather being _this _hot. Maybe it was his imagination?

Light remembered that L was dirty. Light is going to give L a bath sooner or later.

¨Hey L. your hurt and dirty, let´s get you cleaned up first, and then let´s talk, ok?¨ Light said nervously. L nodded.

When they got to the bathroom, Light made sure to pull up the sleeves of his ex-school white longed sleeved buttoned up shirt so it wouldn't get wet. ¨_Like I care about it anymore¨_ Light filled the tub with warm water, once that was done, Light told L to get in, which apparently was having trouble doing.

¨But I don´t want too!¨L whined. Light felt another headache come in.

¨L, god knows when was the last time you got a bath, so please,_ get in the tub._¨

¨…_fine¨_

L hesitated, but was about to lift his left leg to get in the tub when Light noticed his both legs were badly injured, probably from running, and noticed the entire time that L was hissing quietly and clenching his eyes in some sort of pain, He ignored it, thinking it was some sort of feline thing, but now he knew why.

¨Wait!¨

L paused and put his leg back on the ground thankful because it started to hurt him a lot just to lift it off the floor.

¨Why didn't you tell me you were in pain you baka!... You could have told me you were hurt..¨ Light said softly.

¨I didn't want to bother you, why do you care anyways? It just an injury¨ His last owner didn't care if L was injured or not, he ignored that and just fed him his sweets. Why was this one caring?

¨L! What do you mean why do I care? Of course I care! Now let me carry you, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep moving¨

Light picked up L bridal-style surprised that he weighted very little. He then put L on the tub slowly, until he was in the tub completely.

¨There, was that so hard, no didn't think so¨ Light started to scrub of the dirt from L with a sponge and soap. Light thought this was the perfect time to ask L some questions that were still running wild in his mind.

¨Listen L..¨ Light started with a serious but calm voice.

L looked up, giving him the attention that he was listening. ¨_Such cute and big eyes_¨ Light thought with a small blush. ¨_No! concentrate, answers first, looking later¨_

¨How is that possible? How are you a human, you were a kitten right?¨ Light was so confused.

L looked down with sad eyes. ¨I…..I can´t tell you…yet.¨ L wasn't ready to tell Light about his secret –

Light just sighed and finished bathing L. It was embarrassing but it had to be done. Light wrapped L in a towel and carried him bridal-style to his room. Once there he quickly put L one of his boxers and an old button up shirt.

The button up shirt was big enough for it to reach L´s knees. L was pretty small for his age. That reminded Light….

¨How old are you L?¨

L Looked thoughtful for a moment. ¨Well, I´m 17 years old, why do you ask?

¨Nothing, just wondering¨

L suddenly stood up from the bed and walked up to Light standing right in front of him saying ¨Please don't be mad.¨

Light, confused of what he said and worried about L because of his injuries, was about to pick him up when he noticed L got on his toes to reach Light and leaned his face towards him. Light without thinking started to do the same. L face became closer to his, everything around them forgotten, just that they were about to make some contact. Both their hearts started to beat faster, and their faces, their lips so close. _So clooo-_

¨_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong¨ _¨ Oooohh Light-kuuunn! Hellooooo? Open up! I´ve got you a surprise!¨

Then all hell went loose. ( To Light´s perspective)


	5. Chapter 4-No Harm Done

Light groaned in annoyance, not that girl again. L noticed his owner´s distress attitude. Well he couldn´t blame him, the person that literally screeched sounded annoying, disturbing them just when they were about kiss too. But he stilled asked.

¨What´s wrong?¨ L asked

Light looked at him for a second, then widening his eyes in horror. ¨ L! Quickly, hide!¨ Light said grabbing his wrist too tightly and started to run to his small bedroom. Light wasn´t going to risk L being seen. If they do, they would probably send him to one of those creepy laboratories were they would probably make different weird projects with him. No sir, L was his to keep. Once in his room, Light opened his closet sliding door harshly and gently threw L in. ¨Don't come out until i tell you, Ok?¨ L rubbed his now free wrist ¨Oww¨ he mumbled . Light noticed that it started to form a bruise, forgetting that L was delicate, he squeezed L´s wrist too hard. Feeling ashamed for hurting L, he grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly.

¨I´m so sorry L, Im so stupid¨ Light said. He meant it, he is his responsibility, after all. Who knows what L has been through, I mean, _**come on! **_A cat turning into a human (a cute one at that), people would go crazy just to get their hands on L, they would use him for their desires for money, fame, etc, etc! . No sir, L was all his. ¨_And also mine to keep, forever¨ _ Light liked that thought, he smiled at L.

L blushed, looking down to hide it, even though Light probably already saw it. More reason for Light to just _worship_ the cute boy. Seriously, the boy is going to be the death of him. ¨_ Oh God, Im going to die of Moe*!¨ _

¨OOOHHHHH LIIGGHT-KUUUNNN! I KNOW YOU IN THERE, NO NEED TO BE SHY! ¨ The girl screamed with her ¨cute¨ voice. Light and L cringed at the horrible voice. Light sighed. The neighbors will probably be hating him by now, seeing that she is screaming his name. He´s probably going to need to move apartments. _Again._ Light narrowed his eyes, how did the girl know where he lived? His address was not in the school system, he made sure of that. Did she follow him? That was a possibility.

¨Stay here L, I promise to back¨

¨Are you going to get rid of her?¨

¨Yeah,¨ Light answered honestly ¨I want to…..*sigh* just be left alone from those ….those…ugghh girls!¨

Light turned to look at L one more time, then closing the sliding door slowly.

Light went to open the door to see who in the fucking world would bother him now! Of all times! Just when he was going to-

Light stopped for a moment, about to bump into the small kitchen counter. He really needed to concentrate.

Light opened the door to come face to face with another girl in his class, or well, used to be in his class.

¨Oh! Light-kun….um….Hi.¨ The girl widened her eyes to look ¨cute¨ and put her pointer finger on her lips that were currently making a horrible pout.

Light sighed. And tried to at least look calm. ¨Hello Misa, can I help you with something?¨ This girl has some nerve. No matter what, Light had to be polite. He hated that. He was a person of manners and responsibility, but faking it because it just_ was _like that since long time ago, be nice to ladies or you are no gentleman. Bullshit.

¨Light-kun, do you know what day it is today?¨ Misa said joyfully. She was really hoping that her dear Light-kun would go on a date with her. Then they would get married, have two beautiful babies, and she would have her dream come true, they would plan the wedding, and then the honeymoon, oh my! Everything will be planned, their future, their kids future, she would make her husband nice lunches, great dinners after he has come from work and then they will kiss, they will say how much they love each other, then Light-kun would tell her how beau-

She was suddenly woken up from her daydream when Light snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She looked up to him and gulped when she saw the annoying face he was making.

Light was really wishing that he never opened the door.

While Light was trying to tell the persistent girl to leave, L was looking around the dark closet.

¨_Man, its really dark in here…..really dark.¨ _L thought. He gulped when he saw a dark mass on his left move a bit, probably his imagination_. ¨No need to be scared L, your brave…your..¨_. Then suddenly, the said dark mass suddenly started moving closer to him, _really_ moving.

¨…brave…¨

Light was at the point to just scream at the girl to just GTFO of his life when he heard a thump and a loud ¨nyaa*¨ scream in his room.

The girl stopped her rabbling about how she would be the perfect wife for her dear Light-kun when she heard it too.

¨Did you hear that Light-kun? What was that?¨ The girl managed to get pass Light and come into his house without permission.

¨Hey, Hey! You can´t just come in¨ Light followed the girl that was already in his room.

¨I´m pretty sure it came from here!¨ she said with a gleam in her eyes. There was probably a thief in his apartment about to kill Light-kun and if Misa caught the thief, Light-kun will be grateful and for exchange for her salvation of his near death, he will finally go on a date with her! ¨_This is the best plan ever! Good job Misa-Misa!¨ _She patted her shoulder mentally good job.

Just when she was about to open his closet door because that's where the noise came from and because she wanted to peek at his closet, Light grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

¨Please leave.¨ Light said sternly. ¨ No, I will not go on a date with you, No I do not think you will be the perfect girlfriend or wife for me, and NO! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU! And I never will!¨ Oh, Light wasn´t angry, annoyed, or anything of very small emotion charge, no.

Light was _livid. _

He was fed up with this shit. Screw manners, Light needs to protect L, especially from this girl who was such a tattle tale.

Seeing that the girl was not moving, Light pulled her from her wrist all the way to the door, getting her outside saying one final ¨Good day¨ to her, he closed the door, quickly rushing towards the closet.

He opened it harshly to see L in the right corner in a small, his arms around his knees, sniffing lightly. L had been so scared, he thought that Light wasn´t going to come to get him, so he quickly tried to hide, by getting as small as he could and away from whatever tried to get him.

Light got on one knee and smiled softly at L and whispered ¨L, hey, are you alright?¨

L looked up with tears in his big eyes streaming down his red puffed cheeks. Light had a sense of Déjà vu and stretched his arms out towards him like the time he found him crying at school.

L quickly pounced at Light, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, stuffing his face on his shoulder crying softly. Light petted him softly, hands going through his soft ebony locks saying that everything is alright.

Light got up to stand up, carrying L like a toddler, putting his right arm under L´s (soft) bottom while his left one holding his back, his left hand still going through his strawberry scented hair.

He chuckled a bit. What scared L, was no other than shoe boxes. Shoe boxes. Light didn´t really need them, all his shoes were already organized on the thingy-were-you-organize-your-shoes-mujjiger-thing. But he uses the boxes for materials for a school project or uses them for gift boxes. Recycle, Reuse, Reduce. Light was all about nature.

Probably when L was there, he moved the stack of boxes by accident, making them tumbling down.

Light looked down at L, grabbed him by the chin so he can look at him.

¨Its alright, nothing was there, you see, look.¨ L looked at the closet and nodded, understanding. Light sighed and led them towards the bed to put L down. He remembered to ask L about something he has been thinking over, also to make the boy calm down a bit, to get him distracted.

¨By the way L, I know chocolates won't hurt you, but why did you go for them first?¨

¨…..¨

No response.

Light looked over at L and noticed that he was sound asleep. He looked at the time and saw that it was already 9:00 p.m. Light sighed and quickly changed out of his dirty clothes (blood stained shirt) and put on his pajamas, contemplated if he should put L some pajama pants...But…..L was looking so goddam….._Tasty.._

The shirt he was currently wearing riled up to his thighs. The boxers he was currently wearing a pulled down a bit because they fit him too big. His pink face and his mouth in a perfect small shaped ¨o¨, snoring slightly. His skin illuminated by the moon´s pale light. Light gulped.

The kid was really going to be the death of him. More reason to keep him safe and protected from harm's way.

Light got on bed and brought L close to his chest, his strong arms around his petite waist. Light felt content. To the point where he felt too lazy to pick up the mess the shoe boxes made in his closet. It felt nice.

Yup, all was well.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Yo!

Thanks for Reading, if you suggest anything please PM me, i would really like inspiration.

I will be posting 1 or 2 chapters a day, please be patient, and thx again. enjoy!

Moe*: it refers to characters who are excessively cute in a saccharine, childlike way. It doesn't necessarily mean that they are sexually attractive, although they can be ;)

nyaa*: Cat´s meow in Japanese, Nyaa or Nyan ( L still was some caracteristics of a feline)


	6. Chapter 5- Stranger Danger

Disclaimer: Don´t own Death Note

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

¨Like this, Light?¨

Light chuckled. ¨Hold the fork a bit tighter so it wont fall L, or else you would get dirty.¨ He was teaching L how to properly eat pancakes the next morning with a fork.

When Light woke up, L wasn´t in bed, he panicked and found him in the kitchen pacing around, whining about being hungry. L couldnt yet control very well his fingers and hands, being a cat for so long, he was having a bit of trouble grabbing things. L appreciated that humans have this finger called Thumb, if it werent for them, life would be alot harder, L worshipped the thumb by chewing it lightly once in a while, Light just smiled at the scene.

Now that L was getting the hang of how to hold a fork and eat pancakes properly, Light was thinking about buying clothes for L. He didnt mind L wearing his clothes, but they were still to big for him. Light didnt like the idea of taking L outside, his cat ears and tail would probably give it all away, but he couldn´t just leave L here all alone, with the incident yesterday of the shoe boxes (insert mental laugh here), L was still getting used to being a human and getting to used to things around him.

Plus, he cant make L stay in his apartment all his life, he needs to get out, just like any normal human. Only that L wasnt any normal human.

¨Light? whats wrong?¨ L asked. He was eating the delicious human food called pancakes, when he noticed his owner spacing out with a frown on his face. ¨Did i do something wrong?¨He said sadly. Was he mad with the mess he made in his closet? Did he not like him? Was he to much of a disaster?

¨No, just thinking how to hide your cat ears and tail, im thinking about taking you outside, so dont make that face, okay?¨ Light noticed his sad face, the boy was way too cute.

¨Outside?¨L perked at this, suddenly standing up from the table with shinning eyes and a cute smile on his face and moving his tail quickly from side to side. That actually sounded like a great idea, the weather was warm, the morning sun shining softly outside. L stuck out his tongue from his mouth to the side of his mouth, daydreaming about the wonderful thing called the sun. ( i actually hate the sun with my life, but my cat **_loves_** it. must be a feline thing idk)

¨Light, please, lets go outside! i promise to be a good pet, i promise!¨

Light didnt like the idea of L being a pet, sure he was a neko, but he was still human by heart, and maybe 50% by mind (XD). He wasnt sure, but he liked L, so if it makes L happy, he will be the best owner L would ever have.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

¨Come on Light! Hurry!¨L said delightfully, pulling on Light´s sleeve.

¨Woah! Hold on L!¨

L was really liking the whole walking, running, jogging, skipping, to put it simply, it actually felt awesome to have human legs! It felt exciting, like your about to burst from all the enrgy you had inside and just explode! put in a good way, and not literally.

Light managed to hide L´s cat ears with a beanie. It was dark green pompom beanie, it fit him quite nicely and he looked cute. (picture of beanie ( link) - . /itm/Cute-pompom-BEANIE-men-women-wool-Knit-winter-Ski-Crochet-Hats-new-Cap-IY-green-/350969424820 ( i actually bought one last week XD) with an oversized dark green t-shirt and khanki pants that fit him very baggy. His tail was hidden under the baggy shirt.

Before they left the apartment, the pants kept falling off L´s waist and he had tripped on them. L has never been more embarrassed in his whole life and started crying softly. Light discovered that when L was embarrassed, he will go into shock and start crying.

Light thought it was really cute and to stop L crying, he managed to put L a belt of his so he wouldnt trip again. And now that they were outside, walking around, L´s mood changed drastically.

¨L, chotto mate*! Slow down! L!¨ L didnt seem to listen to Light, and had let go of his sleeve. Now L was running. He turned around the corner, and Light still trying to keep up with him. L looked down to look at his feet, seeing that a burning feeling started to come up his legs.

L didnt notice that he was breathing and exhaling deeply because of the running until he bumped into someone and the air in his lungs was knocked off him. L landed on his butt gasping for breath.

¨Im sorry i didnt see you there, are you alright little one?¨ A strangers voice said.

L looked up to see a man with dark long hair and red eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with a business suit. He had his hand out to help L up. L didnt know what to do, his mommy had told him that he shouldnt speak to strangers. Stranger Danger, she had said, a common human saying told to children.

L gulped. The man looked very intimidating, but he didnt want to be rude to the man that was offering his hand, so L took it hesitantly, and the man pulled him up to his feet easily. The man looked surprised that L was quite the feather and accidentally pulled him with much greater force, causing L to bump into his chest. The man wrapped his arms around the small boy so he would steady him.´

The man looked down at L´s big innocent eyes. He blushed noticing the strange cute boy was also looking at him confusingly, tilting his head to the side.

¨L! There you are, i thou-¨ Light stopped and looked at the scene. There was a man. There was L. The man´s arms around L. Around L´s waist. His cute petite waist.

Oh yeah, there was a familiar man_ touching_ L!

¨Light!¨ L said happily. He was about to go to Light, already missing him, but confused about his enraged face. Then he noticed the man hasnt let go of him. He looked up to see the man and saw that he too had an enraged face.

¨Mikami¨

¨Yagami¨

The two men glared at each other.

¨uumm...¨ L didnt know what to say, he was very confused.

Light then noticed that L was still on Mikami´s sudden tight grip. Light clenched his teeth.

¨You can now let go of him, please.¨ Light said through his teeth. Mikami hesitantly let go of L, his hands roaming L´s back a bit. L with a sudden bad taste in his mouth and a cold shiver down his spine ran to Light. Light quickly grabbed L into a hug. Putting L´s head into his shoulder to calm L, and so he wouldnt look at his enraged face.

¨Come on L, lets go¨

With that, they turned around and starting to leave when Mikami asked a question.

¨Why, i am hurt Light, its impolite not to introduce the boy to me. After all, we are acquaintances.¨ Light just ignored him and kept walking until Mikami was no longer close to them.

¨Light, who was that person? Why were you mad at him? Do you know him? Why did he touch me like that? Is there something wrong with him? Are you mad at me?¨ L just kept asking question. he couldnt help it, we was _very_ curious. (Feline characteristics: Cats are very curious creatures)

Light grinned. Curiosity killed the cat. Very cute.

¨L, that man was Teru Mikami, we used to be friends, but something bad happened, thats why were not friends anymore.¨ Light really didnt want to kill the cat from curiosity. L was innocent, he didnt want to tell him what Mikami had done in the old days, so telling him indirectly was the only way, just like explaining something to a child.

¨Did he do something bad, you mean?¨ L wasnt stupid, he knew that man had done something causing Light acting like that, he is a smart neko, and also because his cat instict told him something was wrong with Mikami.

Light suddenly grabbed L by the shoulders, making him look up at him. Light bent his knees until he was eye-to-eye with L, he was quite short.

¨L, promise me that if you ever see him again, you will hide or run from him, he is not a man to take lightly, promise?¨

¨But why-¨

¨Promise!?¨

L looked down and mumbled ¨promise..¨

Light hugged him.¨Im sorry L, its just that i dont want you to be hurt, i care for you.¨

L blushed. ¨O-o-ok¨

Light smiled. ¨ Come on, lets go buy you some clothes you cute little brat¨ He said, petting L´s hair softly. ¨While were at it, we should buy you a cellphone, in case of emergencies¨

¨im not cute¨ L mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheecks in anger, only adding more cuteness. Light laughed, and only pinched his left cheek.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

When they finished shopping some clothes for L, they started heading home with some bags in their hands , going through the park because it felt nice, and it was a short cut. L then stopped walking.

¨Whats wrong L?¨ Light looked back at L.

¨Light, what is ´Ice Cream´?¨ L was looking at a stand of Ice Cream.

Light looked at L, then at the stand. L hasnt tasted much food, only pancakes, milk, and chocolates, so why not ice cream?

¨L, your probably going to love ice cream, why dont i buy you a cone?¨ L looked confused. Whats a cone? Does he mean the geographic shape? Do humans eat that? Thats so weird.

¨Ok, but does it taste good?¨ L asked.

¨Of course it does¨

L shrugged and accepted the offer. They left the bags on a nearby bench so they could keep an eye on them, and went to the Ice Cream stand.

¨Good afternoon boys! what would you like to have?¨ The friendly man said.

¨L, what flavor do you want?¨ L looked at the chart of flavors. He was about to order chocolate when he saw the vanilla flavor. L has tasted enough chocolate, he wanted to know how vanilla tasted.

¨Vanilla¨ L said.

Light looked surprised, he was sure he was going to order chocolate.

¨One vanilla cone, coming up!¨ The man stated happily, Giving L the cone, asking if Light would like one too.

¨No, thank you.¨ He declined politely to the man. He payed L´s cone and they went to sit at the bench were the bags were.

¨L, its going to melt if you dont eat it¨

L took a bite at the ice cream.

¨...¨

¨...¨

¨...¨

¨It´s cold, and sweet.¨ Was the only thing he said then eating it like it was the best thing in the world.

Light watched how L enjoyed the ice cream, licking it and eating it. Light blushed when L looked at him, while licking the vanilla off with his little pink tongue, then getting a little bit of ice cream at the side of his mouth. ¨Do you want some Light?¨ he asked cutely, putting the cone close to Light´s face.

¨N-no thanks, you eat it.¨ He said nervously

¨Its a thank you for buying me this ice cream, please?¨ L said with big watery eyes.

Light sighed. ¨Ok¨ He took a lick. ¨Not bad¨ L smiled and so did Light. ¨_I can get used to this_¨ Light thought.

He kept watching L with an elbow on the bench armrest and his hand on his check. Light was worried about L, with Mikami already knowing about L, he should be more careful. Tomorrow he had to go to his part-time job as an english teacher in a highschool a bit far from his apartment. He cant leave L alone in the apartment, so hes probably going to bring L with him.

Light didnt mind that, L will be with him at all times. He liked being together with L.

¨_But that damn Mikami! He knows where i work, and will notice that im taking L with me.¨ _Light sighed in frustration. Wow, he´s really sighing alot.

Light saw that L finished his ice cream and cone. Light was going to teach L how to use a cell phone Light had bought for L. That way, incase something bad happens, Light would know.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

¨Now, im going to call you, your going to press the button i told you to press, and hold it up to your ear so you can hear me.¨

They were back at the apartment and Light was teaching L how to use his cell phone. L looked confused at first but understood, with the safety of the apartment, L could now take of the beanie off because he just...wanted to take it off.

Light asked if it bothered him but L had said no, that it was quite comfortable and that he love it, but he wanted to take it off.

¨Ok¨

L waited for a few moments until a ringing sound came from the device in his hand called cell phone. He jumped a bit but quickly opened the flip phone, hesitating and not knowing how humans hold their phone ( They are facing from each other, so L cant see how Light is holding his own cell phone) he took the phone between his pointer finger and thumb ( just like in the anime and manga) pressed the green button Light has told him to press, and answered.

¨H-hello?¨

¨There now´ve you got it¨

Light ended the call and turned around to tell L good job when he noticed how L was holding the cell phone.

¨_hehe...hehe... ¨ _¨Ppffft...HAhahahahahhahahHAHAHAHAH!¨ Light started laughing while L was blushing madly. He pressed the button red button to end the called and held the phone tightly.

¨I d-didnt now how to hold it ok, just dont laugh!¨ L said covering his red face with his hands, to embarassed to look at his owner who was currently trying to not laugh and failing miserably.

¨ok..haha..im...haaa... sorry, ok, there i stopped laughing,...hee...now you can take your hands off ypur face.¨ Light couldnt help it, he looked so adorable!

¨No!¨L said stubbornly.

Light went to stand infront of L, and grabbed his hands with his. Uncovering his eyes, he looked straight at L.

Light smiled and said the familiar words L had said to him. ¨Dont hide from me, its useless.¨

L smiled and suddenly tippy toed and smooched Light right in his lips.¨Thank you kiss¨ L said. He blushed and smile at him, letting his hands free from Light´s tight grip and walked towards the kitchen.

¨Im hungry¨

Light gulped and nervously scratched the nape of his nape. A blush on his cheeks, only not as red as L´s current blush.

¨okay, how about you help?¨

¨Yaay! ok! haha Food! Food! Food!¨ L looked very happy, with that smiled and laugh it made Light´s heart beat faster. He smiled and followed L to the kitchen.

They spent the afternoon making lunch and snacks, teaching L how to cook and such.

¨_Yeah...¨_ Light thought. _¨I think i can get used to this¨_ Looking at L, he smiled.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

chotto mate*: Wait a minute or Wait a second

Ages (if you are confused):

**Light**: 19 but will be turning 20 in a few days, remember, its February in the story :D

**L**: 17

**Mikami**: 20

**Misa**: 19

**Ice Cream man**: ?

I will add the other caracters ages but no yet, so be patient! XP

That is all, hope you enjoyed the stay! Sorry if i rushed this chapter.

Arigatou! XD


	7. Chapter 6- Mask

When Light went to his part-time job the next morning, L went with him liked he had planned, hiding his neko ears with the same hoodie. L still didn't know how to change clothes, or even put clothes at all, but Light had no problem with that and didn't mind changing him. Light absolutely loved to change L, it was very adorable. Very. Adorable.

He dressed L with dark green baggy pants and a white long sleeved sweater, along with a black hoodie, that reached his knees.

Apparently, ever since L wore Light´s shirts seeing that they were to big for him, L had liked that they fitted him big and comfy, especially the sweaters and hoodies. So instead of buying him the right size for him on all his clothes, they bought him sizes that were a lot bigger.

Light believed in L saying that he liked his clothes to fit him a bit big because they were comfy, buy Light knew there was something more to it, but he didn't question it.

Right now, they were walking towards the high school that Light worked at. L was little ways ahead of him, skipping and playing with his feet, wiggling them once in a while, then giggling when his foot came down hard on the floor and made a loud smack noise.

Light raised an eyebrow at this.

¨Why are you making that noise, L?¨ He asked.

¨Because its so much fun!¨ L responded quickly.

¨How is it fun?¨

¨Wellll…..when I was in my cat form, walking and running doesn't make noise, but being a human makes me aware of where I am stepping by listening, its like a whole new level of walking, getting to make noise when walking is really cool!¨ L said with an excited yell.

¨I guess that makes sense¨

When Light saw the school coming closer he reminded L to NOT take the hoodie off. Light knew L was a smart neko, but he still questions why he should take it off, and why don't people just accept him, he´s also human. Light also questioned himself that.

But L _is_ a human. A human with cat ears and a tail.

When they neared the school, Light also told L that if someone questions who he is, he should say that he is cousins with Yagami Sensei.

¨What´s a ´cousins´ ¨ L asked tilting his head to the side.

¨_He really needs to stop doing that! Its going to make me go crazy!¨ _Light noticed that L was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

¨Its when two people have been born from a different sibling, Its like saying that your mother and my mother are sisters, and we are born from them. We classify each other as cousins.¨

¨Oh.¨ L suddenly had a sad expression and looked down.

Light noticed this but before he can ask him what was wrong with him, a girl suddenly came up to him.

¨Ohayo* Yagami-sensei!¨

¨Ohayo, Kana-san.

Light saw that they were already at the school gate.

¨Hmm?¨ The girl said looking at L.

¨Who´s this Yagami-sensei?¨ she asked.

L looked at the girl with watery eyes, still sad. The girl gasped. Light panicked, did she notice? Was it obvious? No, that can´t be, all the way from the apartment to the school, nobody did anything when they saw L.

The girl then glomped L. ¨KAAAWAAIIII*!¨ She creamed.

That attracted a few odd stares.

A few students came over them, probably wondering why the girl screamed.

¨Kana-chan, are you ok? Why did you scream?¨

¨Yeah, what´s so Kawaii anyway?¨

¨Why did you glombed that boy?

¨Are you ok?¨

A lot of questions and the only thing Kana did was point at L.

¨?¨ Everyone just stared confused.

Kana face palmed and sighed. She lifted L´s head that was looking down again.

¨*gasps*¨ Everyone gasped just like Kana had done.

A few seconds later, students had crowded around L, saying how kawaii he was, then taking pictures with him, asking him questions that he didn't understand, putting a confused face. That only made girls squeal in joy of his cuteness. While the boys just look at him, saying how cute he was, some hyper about L while others just blushed.

Actually, everyone had a dark blush or a light blush. Everyone was blushing. Even Light.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

When the bell rang, everyone said their byes to L, and L just waved at them with a smile.

Light just shook his head lightly with a small smile and walked in the building with L. Though, Light was jealous because L smiled at them and not at Light.

The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and his chest made him uncomfortable.

¨L, don't be around the students, ok?¨ Light felt guilty by telling L that, but he wanted L all to himself.

¨Why?¨ L didn't understand, the students were very nice, did he do something wrong?

¨Because there might be a probability that they can take your hoodie of by accident, don't get close to them ok?¨ Light lied easily, but it wasn't all a lie. L can be discovered if not careful.

L saw through his owner´s lie, but why was he not being honest with him? L suddenly felt very depressed not knowing why his owner was being like this with him.

L really didn't get emotions, and human behavior, and he blamed himself because he will probably never know. So L tried to smile, and be a mask today. For his owner. For his Light.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

MIkami´s P.O.V

Mikami was walking down the sidewalk, when he suddenly saw Light and that cute boy that was with him the other day across the street walking on the other sidewalk.

¨Why are you making that noise, L?¨ he heard Light say.

Oh, so L was the little boy´s name. Interesting. An odd name for sure, but he felt that he couldn't hate the name. It sounded unique.

_¨And a bit of a classic name if you tell me¨_ Mikami thought.

He stopped his thoughts and continued listening to their conversation a little behind so they wouldn't see him.

¨Wellll…..when I was in my cat form, walking and running doesn't make noise, but being a human makes me aware of where I am stepping by listening, its like a whole new level of walking, getting to make noise when walking is really cool!¨ L said with an excited yell.

¨I guess that makes sense¨

Cat form? Being a human?

Well, didn't that make my day.

Mikami smirked.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Sorry I took long, my Manage Stories in my profile didnt work and i couldnt enter to publish my chapter, but here you go :)

Ohayo*: Good Morning

Kawaii*: Cute

Sorry if the chapter is short, I will make them longer though.


	8. Chapter 7-WTF! i know nothing!

This is a Im-so-sorry-i-didnt-post-early chapter. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Me No Don't Own DEATH NOTE

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

When they entered the classroom, everybody stopped talking and whatever else they were doing.

¨Ohayo everybody.¨

¨Ohayo¨ the whole class said simultaneously and then they all noticed the new face next to the teacher.

¨umm…..Not to be impolite, but who is that? ¨ A brave student questioned the whole class´s mental confusion of ¨_Who is that?¨_

¨Everybody, this is….¨ Light suddenly stopped. The class looked at him patiently.

Light wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't give L an alias. He didn't want people to know his name. Not sure why, buthe felt insecure about it, but the whole ´cousins´was only a cover, so why not L´s name too?.

Before Light could utter another word, L spoke up.

¨My name is Ryuuzaki Hideki, nice to meet you¨

He said overlooking the class with a cheerful smile. A forced smile. L thought that if he was brave enough to tell people his ¨name¨, Light will like him more. He wants to show his owner that he is capable of taking care of himself, knowing that when Light went quite, it was obviously that Light wanted to give L a fake name. To protect L. But L wants to protect Light too, so he saved his breath,even if that was a bit obnoxious.

Light was surprised. L catched up really fast. That was probably the first thought L had when he stopped talking. Light didn't know what he felt right now for L, but when he looked at L in the corner of his eyes, he felt proud of L, but why was he getting a wrong vibe from L? Is he sick?

¨Yes. This is Ryuzaki, my…cousin¨ Light didn't like how it sounded, but it had to be done. When Light got the job, he had to be very careful as to not give his personal information. Especially about his family.

Both his father and mother are only childs. They have no siblings. That will probably rise suspicion.

Of course, Light wasn't that stupid, even if he had told his personal information, he will make up something other than being ´cousins´. But right now he took advantage of being ´cousins´.

Saying that they were friends would make everyone think some…stuff. After all, L was so…L. Nobody could resist the perfect little human being, not even Light can resist.

¨Wow Yagami-sensei, I never knew you had a cousin.¨

¨He´s really cute¨

¨Hey Ryuzaki-kun, do you have a girlfriend?¨

¨Omg,are you serious Haru-chan? Your so desperate¨

¨Yeah, I mean, come on! its so obvious that Ryuzaki wouldn't date some one like you¨

¨Your right, he would only date some one like me!¨ A random girl pointed at herself with confedence that L would pay attention to her.

Then all the females in the classroom started to pick on each other, fighting for L. Some would go teams on others, others would go solo. Some guys went to their friends sides, because they were bored, and they didn't want to miss out.

¨**Everybody! Calm down and go to your seats! Classes will start soon!**¨ Light seethed with a dark voice, his hair covering his face and a dark aura around him.

The students gulped and quicky went to their seats. Their sensei would get mad once in a while with them, as angry as a tiger could get.

But this time, he was as angry as a fire-breathing dragon, awoken from his deep slumber. But why they asked themselves? The second bell rang, and Light went normal again.

Maybe because L was all his. HE IS NOT SHARING _HIS_ L! Light sighed and calmed down. It was probably a bad idea to bring L with him. But a badder idea to not bring him with him.

He was being possesive, he knew, but its L for god´s sake! His cute little neko that HE found.

¨_I´m being ridiculous¨ _

¨Please take out your english work books, we will have a quick exam on pronunciation. Each of you will read a few sentences until I tell you to stop. Pay attention to the story, I will ask a few questions after done reading.¨

The noise of shuffuling of backpacks and mumbling came next. While the students were looking for said book, Light was thankful that the janitor but an extra chair behind his desk. He had called earlier, telling the director of his ´cousin´. The director was nice enough to let him bring L. But with an explanation later. The director saw through his lie.

¨Here L, sit down.¨ He pulled the chair for L to see, and moved the chair a little bit closer to his chair. L didn't question it. He liked to be next to Light.

Light started his class. Some kids messing up, but trying there best. L knew english. His mother taught him. And how Light was teaching english was almost the same way his mother taught him and his siblings. L was very proud of Light, he was really a good teacher, and by the looks of his students, it was probably their favorite class. L enjoyed learning, it was so much knowledge yet amazing at the same time.

But L noticed that some girls blushed when Light called out there names. L was very sure Light didn't feel anything about him. But L didn't mind if Light doesn't choose him as someone special, Light probably just takes care of him because of pity.

_¨But why didn't he get mad when I made lip-to-lip contact, just like those ´movies´. When the girl doesn't ´love´ the boy, and she pushes him off¨ _ L felt happy that Light didn't reject him. It felt wonderful.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

When it was lunch time, Light and L were walking down the hallway to get outside. L was confused when Light only entered another building. He had said that he only teaches in the morning, and once the lunch bell rings, they could go home.

Home. L felt so warm and blushed when he thought that.

L followed Light. ¨Light, where are we going? I thought you only teach in the mornings.¨

Light paused to look at L. Oh right, didn't tell L about the director.

¨The director saw through the lie.¨ Light simply said.

L knew what lie. The whole ´cousins´ thing was a good idea, but how did the director know? Light told him that he didn't tell anyone, even when he was at the job interview. He didn't give away anything.

¨How did the director know? Did you tell him?¨

¨ *sigh*, No, but the director is a good friend with my father and mother. I guess they told him that they didn't have a brother or sister.¨ Light brushed a hand across his hair.

He really didn't need this right now.

L was scared, was Light going to tell him about….him being…..not so human…

¨L¨

The scared neko looked up. Light put his big hands around L´s small ones is a strong grip and said, ¨L, im going to tell him about how I found you in the streets¨ L gasped terrified, widening his eyes, ¨But, im not going to tell him about your real identity, no matter what.¨

L smiled a bit and nodded.

Light straightened up and kept walking, L following behind him.

When they got to a door with the letters ¨Director¨, Light knocked softly.

¨Come in¨ A voice said.

Both L and Light walked in.

Behind the desk was a man with dark hair and grey eyes. He looked serious at first when he was looking at a document in his hand, but whenhe looked up, he smiled warmly at then.

¨Light-san, good to see you, how are you and your family?¨

¨We are very well, Raye-san.¨ Light got nervous.

¨Please sit down boys, we have a long talk to go.¨

Light and L did as told, sitting at the chairs that were infront of the desk.

¨Now Light- san, care to explain this boy´s sudden apperance?¨ Light had to chuckle at that. Raye always got to the point. (quite the opposite for the anime and manga)

¨I found this boy on the streets, badly injured and hungry. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave him there. So I brought him back home with me…..are you mad?¨ Light also wanted to go to the point. But Raye Penber was a man you had to respect, and Light was actually scared. Will he tell his parents? He didn't know.

¨No just a bit worried, that's all. I have seen that you earn enough money, english is a very important language, and very difficult to teach and learn. Nobody complained about you, and how you teach, the students actually learn, not like the previous teachers who only wanted the money.¨

¨And you just graduated, you will be a detective soon, im a correct?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨That's really good. So I wont tell your parents¨

¨Thank you.¨

Raye smiled and looked at L who looked like he was ready to cry. He was in shock. Again.

¨Whats your name? Do you have a name?¨ Raye asked.

Oh no.

Raye was very smart, and he knew how to get information just like an F.B.I agent. It was a very good talent, because Raye was never an agent, nor anything like that.

Light hoped L wouldn't panick and accidently giving him information.

¨I-i-m Ryuzaki. Hideki Ryuzaki.¨

¨Well Ryuzaki, did something happen to your family to end up on the streets?¨He said kindly He didn't want to scare the poor boy who looked like he was about to cry.

¨My mother was murdered, and….¨

¨And?¨

¨I….don´t remember much, I ran away from the bad people and I fell. I don't remember where I live or when it happened….i was scared.¨

¨Do you have any family members?¨

¨I have three brothers, but we all ran away from different directions. They were chasing us.¨

Raye saw that L really didn't want to talk about this.

While Light looked indifferent on the outside,in the inside he was very angry. Not only for those people who murdered L´s mother, but because he didn't know anything about L! Hes going to need to ask L about his life, where was he from, because he probably was telling the truth, at least some part of it. Maybe. Probably.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Raye dismissed them and told them to be careful on their way.

Light and L excused themselves and left.

Raye knew that Light took L with him because he probably wanted to solve this case. Light had helped over the years the police with some difficult cases, because Light´s father was a detective.

But somehow, he felt like there was more to it.

Raye had to chuckle. Light might solve cases, but can he solve this one? After all, Raye was no idiot, Light looked surprised for a moment when Ryuzaki told him about how he got homeless.

What exactly is going on?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Thank you everyone for being patient.

Now im going to be honest with you (awesome) followers.

Im not going to have anyone killed in this story, unless something comes up to make the story intresting. Now, I know you are very few ppl following me but I am happy, you are the best! Thank you, and share this story to anyone who loves yaoi! I would love to get more fans. More inspiration for me!

Arigatou! XDDDDDD


	9. Chapter 8-The Twist

Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note or the characters, only the story!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªI

¨He still suspects something, right Light?¨

¨Yeah, he looked unconvinced¨

They were walking away from the school and towards the apartment.

Light was surprised that L was the first to talk.

When they were with the director, L and Light noticed uncertainty in his eyes, before and after they talked. Light was so sure that L will not notice, it was very imposible to see through a person unless you were trained how to. Light was, and even when he was a child, he still can read people like an open book.

But the question was, why was L so difficult to read? It worried Light that L was hiding something from him. At school,when he presented himself to the class, Light got that negative vibe. He was sure that L was fake smiling, but there was another thing to it. It was as if L didnt know himself either, or at least not conciously.

Another girl saluted him. Light just waved at her, ignoring her completly, and the way she blushed.

¨Light? Are you ok? Hey Light? Hey! Answer me!¨

Light snapped out of his trance. He looked down to see L looking at him angrily. His arms crossed and face annoyed. Light would have thought it was cute until he noticed that L really was angry.

Light put his hand on his shoulder.¨L, whats-¨

¨_SLAP¨_

¨...¨

¨...¨

L had slapped Light´s hand away.

Some people that were also walking looked over at them confused, then ignoring them, off to their ways.

Light looked at L. What was up with him all of a sudden?

¨L-L?¨

¨Why are you always like that!?¨

¨H-huh?¨ Why was L mad at him?

¨Your always thinking about something, ignoring me! Lately you have been doing that, looking at something that isnt there! Whay are you thinking so much? Why did you save me from the streets? Huh? You never told me! How do i know that you just picked me up because of pity!¨

¨Wait L! What are y-¨

¨I have had enough of you! I dont know why, but i trusted you to care for me, i thought i was special to you! But all you care about is those girls that kept saluting you! Why are you ignoring me? Do you not want me anymore?¨ L started crying.

Light was about to go to L, telling him he is wrong, hug him, KISS him, doesnt matter if they were in public, Light never cared about society anyway, but L´s next words stopped him.

¨Your the worst owner ever! Your just like _him_! I hate you!

Light widened his eyes. Who the hell was _him_?

L started running, away from Light, not looking where he was going but just _getting away. _

¨L!, No wait!¨ L just ignored him, and kept running as fast as his little legs could carry him. L knew it was selfish, but Light had been ignoring him. He had called out his name various times, but when a girl saluted him, someone that knew him, he waved at them! Totally ignoring L!

It made him think that Light DID pick him up because of pity, maybe just brought him to work because he wanted to impress someone, just like he had seen in tv, a guy bringing with him a cute animal and girls just suddenly coming up to him. Was that how Light saw him? Like an animal?

L was really tired by now, he couldnt hear Light anymore following him. But he didnt stop running.

He was crying, alot. He was so confused. Why was he feeling this? Is this how humans feel? To have weird emotions. In that case, L hates it. Hates to be like this. Hates to be selfish. Hates to be so hepless.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

L stopped running. Leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath. His tears falling of his face quickly-

¨Huh? Hey! Are you ok?¨L looked up to a familiar voice. Mikami.

Mikami looked at L worriedly.

L didnt fall for it though. He didnt have time for this, not now. L gulped. ¨Yes, i-im fine, thank you.¨ Suddenly water drops started to fall all around. It had started raining.

¨Here, quickly, lets go in this shop¨ Mikami said grabbing L´s arm.

L was to tired to swap Mikami´s arm away, so he just let him be. But he is going to keep his guard up. He absolutly wont trust Mikami.

When they entered the shop, L relaxed a bit. It was a bakery shop. It was warm inside. But L still felt empty. He missed Light. If he werent wearing the beanie that Light gave him, his cat ears would be down by sadness.

¨Why the sad face?¨ Mikami said._¨Wont this be easy?¨ _Mikami smirked internally.

¨Nothing, none of your business¨ L said coldly. L got up and sat on a table away from Mikami.

Mikami just sighed and sat infront of the table were L was sitting.

L just ignored him. Suddenly a stomach growled. Mikami raised an eyebrow and just smiled a bit.

L was embarrassed. He looked down. The sweets in the bakery shop smelled delicious, but he didnt have money with him. Light is the only one that buys him food, nobody else but him

¨Do you want something? Its ok, i could buy you something.¨ Mikami offered.

L was about to say no when his cellphone ringed. L took it out from his pocket and didnt bother to look who called. Light was the only person that knew his number.

¨Moshi Moshi*¨

¨L! Thank goodness you answered, where are you? Please L! Im worried about you! I dont know what you are thinking,but youve got to believe me, i would never hurt you!¨

¨...¨

¨Please L...Im Sorry!¨

L sniffed lightly. ¨How do i know you are lying?¨

¨L I CARE FOR YOU. Im sorry i didnt pay attention to you, but what i have been thinking about lately is YOU! I dont know anything about you! When you were telling Raye about how you ended up in the streets, i didnt know what to do! I want to know everything about you L! Please tell me where you are! I promised myself that i will be the best owner for you!...Im not like _him_!¨

L widened his eyes. How have he been so stupid! Of course Light would be thinking of him! L has been too!

¨Light Im sorry too!¨ L was crying again, but because he felt light, a heavy weighted lifted of his shoulders. He CAN trust Light.

¨Calm down L, tell me where you are so i can pick you up, ok?¨

¨*sniff* ..Ok¨

L looked around for any name for the bakery until somebody said outloud ¨ The Ao Bakery.¨

¨...¨ L had forgotten that Mikami was still there. Infront of him.

¨...L..., who is with you right now?¨

¨Hello Light, Have you actually forgotten about me?¨Mikami heard the whole conversation. Looks like Light really sounded worried and desperate to find L. How sad.

¨..Mikami!¨ Light said with venom in his voice.

¨Hello Light.¨Mikami said calmly.

¨I swear Mikami, if you lay one single finger on L, you will regret it!¨

¨Oh, so thats the boy name?¨

¨!¨

Bingo. Mikami smirked. He reached over the table and quickly grabbed the cellphone that was on L´s grasp.

¨H-hey!¨ L was about to protest when suddenly Mikami shoved a white cotton cloth with chloroform to L´s face. Covering his mouth and nose.

¨Mmmmpppphhh!¨ L said loudly for Light to hear. He was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, until he slumped in the chair, unconscious.

¨L!¨

¨...¨ No response from L. Now Light was pissed off.

¨Mikami, what the hell are you doing to him!¨

Ïm sorry Light, but i believe me and L have business to attend to¨ With that Mikami ended the call, and turned it off. It was a good thing that nobody else was in the shop, and that the girl on the front desk was sound asleep. Also that nobody was on the Street, probably everyone in there nice warm homes, away from the cold rain.

Wasnt this his lucky day?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Light was running as fast as he could to The Ao bakery. He had asked directions to some people and was thankfull that he had an idea of where it was. It was rainning really strong now and it was hard to see in it, but he didnt give up.

Mikami had done something to L, and he was ready to give a beating to that filthy bastard.

He turned around the corner, where the bakery was and as soon as he looked over, he saw a man carrying someone small.

¨L!¨ The man turned around. Mikami.

He was holding L! HIS L!

¨Kuso*!¨

Light was still pretty far away, but he could still see L and that Mikami! He was running so fast that he almost slipped.

¨L! Wake Up!¨

L was unconscious in his arms. Chloroform.

Light was seeing red.

He then saw a black car come up to Mikami. Mikami quickly opened the back seat door and put L in. He was kidnapping L!

¨L!¨ Light was getting closer.

Mikami opened the front seat door and quickly got in, and just like that, the car drove away fast. Gone

Light was too late. Too late. To. Save. L.

A tear fell down his right cheek. Light fell on his knees.

¨**LLL!¨**

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Yo! every one! im sorry that i didnt post a chapter yesterday, but with school and all that shit, its getting really hard, put i will try to post 1 or 2 chapters everyday, i wont fail you guys! Promise!

Moshi Moshî*: A common japanese salutation to answer to a phone call.

Kuso*: Shit! or Fuck!

Please review! or Mikami will rape you :D


	10. Chapter 9- Ah Fuck it all to HEll

Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note! PLEASE READ DISCRIPTION BELOW! OR I WONT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS! READ IT FOR FUCK´S SAKE STOP READING THIS NOTE! READ IT!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Mikami had planned it all.

He knew at what time Light got out of his job. And knew where he lives so it wasnt that hard to come up with a plan.

Though, everything that happened not a few hours ago wasnt part of it, it still worked.

He had been on his way to find Light and that ¨L¨ boy. He didnt know which way they went through after Lights job, but somehow they were going to meet, knowing where he lived and all.

What surprised him and made his day was that ¨L¨ boy came to HIM. Quite the sight too.

There he was, leaning against a wall, catching his breath. Probably from running.

It was a good thing he brought the piece of cloth with chloroform.

Mikami smirked and planned his next moves. ¨_Here goes nothing¨ _

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

**¨LLL!¨ **

Light slumped to his knees. Then his hands coming down to the pavement. Light lowered his head, his eyes sealed shut to stop more tears from falling.

¨L¨ Light whispered.

He opened his eyes to see his reflection on a small puddle. It hasnt stopped raining, and he was getting cold.

Light saw himself in the puddle. He looked so broken.

¨What the hell is wrong with me.¨

Light got up, wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and started running towards the bakery door. Now was NOT the time to be weak on L. He promised he will take care for him. And protect him.

He would do anything for L.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Light had to make a plan. First off, he´s not going to the pólice to report a kidnap.

Why you ask? Well, lets start with the obvious.

Number 1: L is a freaking _neko_!

Number 2: Police are too slow for this. Thats why there are detectives.

Number 3: Light is capable of doing this!

Number 4: L IS HIS! No Exceptions.

That is all.

Light entered the bakery shop to see why the hell hasnt anybody suspected a man KIDNAPPING a boy.

He rushed to the front desk.

¨...¨

¨..Zzzzz..¨

¨...¨

¨..ZZZzzzzz¨

¨Your kidding me right?¨

¨..ZZzzz...¨

¨...¨

¨..Zzz..¨

¨YOUVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!¨

The girl in the front desk yelped in surprise, wide awake now. She sat up straight and noticed the handsome customer infront of her. She ignored the furious face he had and smile as an innocent child. Which Light knew she totally wasn´t.

¨Hello, welcome to The Ao Baker-¨

¨Cut the crap!¨ Light didnt have time for this!

¨I need to see the video that the cameras in here recorded for the past 15 minutes, all of them!¨ Light pointed at a camera in the corner to his right that he had noticed when he came in.

Ligh knew he could do better, take advantage of the girl with his looks to let him get the videos that the cameras recorded, but he honestly not give a fuck about that plan.

¨W-why? Thats ridiculous, why would you wa-¨ Again, Light cut her off.

¨My friend was just here, kidnapped! No thanks to you, sleeping your ass off, you couldnt do anything! Now please! Just show me where i can see the video!¨

The girl had watery eyes. She couldnt be any use to this perfect god. She was so stupid.

¨Ok! I can show you the whole recording¨ The girl said, determined to help, if only a little bit.

The girl quickly typed something on the keyboard, a computer that was in the right side on the front desk.

Light quickly came around the desk, and next to the girl to see the computer screen.

¨Light?¨

Oh no.

OH NO. No, no, no, no, NO!

Raye was at the door, a confused look on his face, seeing Light Yagami with a worried pale face, eyes wide and all drenched up from the rain earlier.

Wait, where was the L boy? Why wasnt he with Light.

Raye narrowed his eyes.

Light gulped lowdly.

And the girl sneezed.

The girl, not standing the silence, went to work.

¨Welcome to The Ao Bakery, may i take your order?¨

Raye walked to the front desk, every step he took, made Light more nervous and scared than ever. A shadow loomed over Light.

Raye looked directly at Light. ¨Yes, i could like a few answers on whats going on, and a talk with that please.¨ Raye glared at Light.

¨NOW.¨

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

L woke up in a what it appeared to be a dark room.

¨oowww¨ L moaned in pain. ¨_Why does everything hurt?¨_

Wait, hasnt he woken up already? He had a feeling he did. How many times has he woken up? He couldnt remember anything.

¨...¨

He then started to remember everything. Light calling him. Mikami. Chloroform. Dark room. Ropes tied on his body. Nightmares. Scared. Mikami Teru. Kidnap. Rain. Running. Light.

¨Light!¨

¨He is not here.¨

L looked up to see a door open, light coming in the room softly with a man, no doubt Mikami, standing there at the opened door.

¨Please, wait a momento while he comes.¨ Mikami had a wicked smile on his face, suddenly taking a knife out of nowhere.

L had fainted by then.

¨*sigh* Guess im going to have to wait for him to wake up, again.¨

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Yo! everyone! I have bad news! PLEASE READ:

I have been admitted to a hospital, and im going to have surgery, i dont know how long i will be in the hospital, but please understand, i have been ill, very, very ill with my backbones.

I cant walk very much, and my back hurts like the time you squirted lemon on yo papercut on your finger. I hope that nothing goes wrong, please wish me luck cuz its scary (I want to walk, yer know?)

BE PATIENT! Im so sorry, but i will get better, i hate to stay in one place for so long, please dont erase this story if its your favorite and tell your friends about my story! PLEASE!

P.S Thank you, have a horrible-monday-and-homework- today XD


	11. Chapter 10- L plus L equals TROUBLE

Disclaimer: Me, plus Death Note, equals: Me no own it.

Guess whos BBBAAAACCCCKKKKKK! XD?

Anyway, surgery went well, still in the hospital but i can use my laptop in my hospital room.

I am a hacker so dont worry, no one will see what ive been up to XP MWUahahahaha!

By the way guys, **Yagami** backwards spells **imagaY.**

Now, notice that in the name ¨Yagami¨ Backwards it spells** I Am Gay**

HA! saw it on a Death Note abridged. I KNEW IT! THE NAME HAS SPOKEN!

We can all die happily now :)

BACK TO THE STORY!** Read the bottom for important message**.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªI

¨So what you are telling me is that, L, has just been kidnapped.¨

¨Yes.¨

¨ By a pedophile.¨

¨Yes¨

¨ Named Mikami Teru that has once been your best friend¨

¨Yes¨

¨And now you want to kill him¨

¨Yup¨

Raye sighed. He rubbed his temples. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, in the near future. Something horrible, or something good, who knows?

Just not so soon.

They were sitting at a table from the Bakery. Light already explained Raye the situation. They arleady saw the video where the best angle of the car´s rear licensed plate could be seen. Who knows where the girl was, and it had not stopped raining.

¨Raye¨ Said man looked up.

Light now _really _looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

¨Please dont tell the police, this is a matter between me and Mikami¨ Light said.

He didnt need the police, he could save L on his own, it was his responsibility. And the fact that L was pretty much a Neko. Raye will notice.

He couldnt risk it! ¨_Damn it! Of all people, it just HAD to be THE Raye Penber!¨_ Light was now convinced that someone up there hated him. Or was laughing at him. Either way, it was a Win-Win for that someone up there for making him the BEST DAY EVER! (notice the sarcasm)

¨I wont¨

Well that was easy.

¨But i want to help¨

Well shit.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

¨Ugh¨ L woke up. Again.

To a different room. This one had one bulb light in the middle of the room, dangling from the ceiling.

¨_Scary_¨ L gulped. He noticed that he was now only tied by his hands infront of his chest. His feet now free to move.

L slowly stood from the floor to notice no windows. How long has he been here? What time was it?

He started to walk around , get his legs to feel again. The room was so cold. L was shivering.

¨Hello?¨ L knew no one was here, but it didnt hurt to try, right?

Then he started screaming.

¨HELP! ANYONE!¨ With his face close to the wall to his right, he prayed someone will hear him.

¨HELP ME! SOMEONE!...Anyone! HEEELLLPP!¨ Tears were already falling down his checks. Where was Light? He was so scared, hungry and cold.

What if no one comes?

¨Please!...*sob* Someone! Help me..¨

Suddenly he didnt feel very good. Nausea came and L tried to hold the bile, but soon later L threw up all the contents from his stomach. Clenching his stomach in pain, he dropped to his knees, then fell completely to the floor. Tired.

¨uugh,,,*sob* ...Light..*hic*... im scared...*sob*..¨ He didnt know what to do, was he alone? Did Mikami also dispise him so much, he just locked him up in this cell and left him there? L not knowing what to do, completely hopeless, started to cry long and hard, taking big breaths and sobbing, his head hurting by doing so.

¨Anyone! HELP! PLEASE! IM KIDNAPPED! !*sob*..PLE-*hic* se!..¨

¨Well dont cry Little one. No need to.¨ L was too tired to turn his body around to look at Mikami. By the sound of his voice and a screech later, he was behind him and there was probably a well hidden door that he didnt notice.

¨...what do you want with me? *hic* I didnt do anything to you¨

Mikami just chuckled lightly. Ignoring the first question he answered. ¨Well L, i think you did do something to me.¨

¨huh?¨ What? But L doesnt even know him, what had he possibly done to make him kidnap him? L turned around to look at Mikami and sat on his knees, with his guard up.

¨Oh, L, poor poor, innocent little L. Did you not notice? You seduced me.¨

L made a confused sound. Seduced?

¨What is a ¨Seduced?¨

Suddenly Mikami pushed L hard to the ground, both his hands on either side of his head. L gasped in pain, his head pounding. He looked up to see Mikami with and crazed expression.

¨You see! That big innocence of yours is going to be the death of you. Makes me want to just take it!¨ Mikami was really getting fustrated with this little boy. But he can wait.

Mikami smirked, an idea coming up, forming in his head. Seeing L like that all vunerable was quite a treat. Mikami was so going to enjoy this.

L gulped, not liking the vibe Mikami was giving off.

Mikami slowly stood up, and walked out of the room, wihout another word. L quickly stood up and got as far away from the door as posible. His back made contact with the wall, and as he slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest L started to scream and cry for help.

Hoping someone will hear him.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Light and Raye already left the bakery, going to Raye´s house, seeing that _somehow _Raye had a tracking computer to track down cars. With the number and letters of the car plate written down, now was the time to get his L back. ( I HAVE ONE OF THEM XXXXXDDDDDD)

One problem.

L being neko, plus Raye Penber finding that out ,equals: Kiss L good bye, and hello demon named Raye.

But that was the last of Light´s worries. What about Mikami?

Hmm..

L being neko, plus Teru Mikami finding that out, equals: Mikami being six feet underground. And possibly The seven gates of hell pouring out of Light´s head.

Lightis pretty much going Insane by now.

They made it to Raye´s house, finally, and without losing time went inside.

Raye´s house was a two story house, peach color with some reds and oranges. With a comfy looking living room, and kitchen, it smelled like home sweet home.

Light had already met Raye´s wife. Naomi Penber. She was currently pregnant, and almost due. Naomi used to babysit Light and Sayu when they were young, though Light thought he didnt need to be babysat, he loved Naomi like a second mother, and he hadnt been bothered by her. He liked her company when she used to babysit him. He would come visit once in a while, checking how she was doing.

But seeing how she was looking at Light and Raye with her arms crossed, her foot tapping on the floor, with her left eyebrow up with suspision, completely knowing something was up. Light had also thought that Naomi was part of the FBI or something, but no.

Wow, now that Light thinks about it, the baby is going to have quite the talent when he/she grew up.

¨Raye, Light. ¨ Both men stood nervously, obviously they couldn´t get pass her.

Naomi sighed. ¨Im listening¨

Light and Raye ended up telling her about the whole thing. Well Raye was, Light was just quite all the time. Naomi was worried, and suddenly helping however she can.

¨What i dont get is why isnt he in jail? Light, you knew him, you were friends with him if i remember, why havent you told the police about this years ago?¨ Naomi had a good idea why he hasnt though.

Light was now under alot of stress, with L not being here, deciding if he should tell them, about why he hasnt told the police about Mikami, bad memories, a horrible past, and a good idea why Mikami choose to kidnap L.

Light knew he had to tell them sooner or later. The sooner the better.

¨Can i tell you guys something first?¨ Light said hesitanly.

Naomi and Raye looked up to Light, waiting patiently.

¨Go on Light, where here for you¨ Naomi said warmly, mother insticts taking over. Raye nodded at him, ¨Light, you can trust us.¨

Light smiled, content to have people like them. Such wonderful people,and not just them, his family too.

¨_Im going to regret this¨ _He thought grimly.

Light opened his mouth, and started to tell them the truth.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Well i hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the late update and short chapter, but im still in the hospital, and my bastard of a roommate wont stop complaing about the uugghh pains and uugghhh needles. He´s such a drama queen, and i cant listen to meh MUSICCC!

IM GOING TO SURGERY AGAIN AND PLEASE BE PATIENT! I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!

P.S: Im having great ideas for other otps, pairing like Jack frostx Bunnymund! HIccupxTootless! expect in the future some good yaoi! I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU!

Í LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE PATIENT!, share my story to your friends!

HAVE A GREAT FRIDAY! WHHOOPPP! XD

Im really sick by the way, and its getting serious, and im scared. Im crying and just wow, FML. But please understand, Reading is all ive got, i am still writing!

I AM A TRUE AUTHOR! LATERZ! WISH ME LUCK


	12. Chapter 11- Light never Lies EVER

GUYS! IM ALRIGHT! Sugery went well, i will be out of this hell hole (hospital) in a week, probably less.

REVIEWS PLEASE! They keep me alive! :) Thank you all for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Remember** to read bottom for note! You lazy ass!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Light was babbling.

He told them straightforward about L being a mythical creature. He thought he looked silly or stupid with the whole explanation, so after he did tell them.

He started babbling.

Raye and Naomi were looking at him with both eye brows up.

Apparently he looked even stupider (is that a word?) babbling nonsense.

¨-I know it sounds weird, b-but what i just told you is true, i mean... i know its probably unbelievable, but you have to believe me, L was never a threat and never will, he´s cute actually, b-but its not like a like him or anything but, we have to get him, save him, i know why Mikami has him, i remember one time Mikami kept getting revenge on me for no apperant reason, but what im saying is that L gets very scared and i dont know what i would do without him, no wait! t-thats not what i meant, i just need to-

¨Light¨ Naomi said. She was starting to get worried for the lack of oxygen Light had.

¨Its ok, we wont tell anyone, but lets not waste time!¨ Raye said with enthusiasm. He was very worried for L. The poor boy was with a pedophile. ( For a weird reason, i imagine Raye Penber having a personality like Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist, anyone with me?)

Light sighed. ¨_Finally!¨_

Quickly, Raye and Light went to the computers of tracking devices. Naomi had helped them with the codes and hacking systems for satellites.

Raye and Light were trying to track were that car could have gone, but to no avail.

Light was starting to panick. If they couldnt find L, Light is going to explode.

¨Light, this isnt working! Do you know where he lives, there might be clues of where they could be.¨ At least Raye was in the same page. They both knew Mikami doesnt have L in his house, it was too stupid, but even if Light knew, sneaking in a house is a big no-no. Light studied law for nothing.

¨No, i dont.¨ Light´s voice cracked. What if they never found L? Was L still even...?

¨_No, dont finish that thought, L is not going anywhere! Come on Light! GET A GRIP!¨ _

Where could Mikami hidden him? Light doesnt remember very well about Mikami when he had been a better person. Having dreams of becoming a lawyer, Mikami was pretty much a stable person, with good grades, and time for hobbies, Light didnt know where it went wrong.

He had remember Mikami saving him from bullies plenty of times, and fighting them off. And not only him, but all the kids that have been bullied. The bullies became annoyed with Mikami and just stopped the bullying all together.

Mikami was the hero of the 4th grade back then. He remember in freshman year that he and Mikami fought the jocks that were harrassing some girls that were below there ages. It felt good to see people smile and thank them. It all seemed worth it.

But then reality struct them both. This world was rotten. No, the people in the world are rotten. Forever and always.

Mikami suddenly didnt see the world the same way he did before.

Light saw the transformation Mikami went through, and Light felt bad. But it was too late.

Mikami lost it.

He started to bully the not so innocent people and other horrible _horrible_ things. Light tried to ignore it, but Mikami was doing the wrong. Light started to seperate from Mikami, and Mikami seemed so happy about it.

Like he didnt need Light anymore. Light cried. They were friends!

Light had lost his true first real friend.

People change without knowing. For the better of for the worst. Being a victim about those people around you change you too, and on and on.

Light and Mikami made an oath when they were little toddlers that they will help society by growing up and defending the people that needed help and justice, a job related to it, and since then, time passed on.

Light felt bad, he could have done something, but when he heard that Mikami raped a girlfried of his, and so on, boy or girl. Light gave up.

Mikami deserves to die. It might sound cuel, but Light has been killing Mikami in his head billions of times, every time he heard another commited crime that Mikami has done.

¨_Come on! Think of something! I know Mikami is waiting for me to come to him, this is his revenge! Where could he be!¨_

Light then bolted from his seat on the couch, a lighning striking his head of ideas.

¨Light? whats wr- Light! where are you-¨ Raye saw Light running down stairs. Raye got up from the chair infront of the computers and followed the suddenly energized young man.

¨Raye! I know where L is! Quickly, im driving!¨

¨What!?¨

Light just ignored him and quickly grabbed his coat and the keys on the table.

¨Thank you Naomi! Come on Raye! Hurry up!¨

Light was out the door before Naomi could respond.

Raye was about to go out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

¨Raye, please be careful, take care honey.¨ She pressed her lips on his softly.

¨I will. Love you.¨ Raye smiled at her. There was a loud beep from outside. They both looked over to see Light out of the window from the front seat waving his arm. ¨Come on Raye! Hurry up!¨ Raye quickly ran over to the car, Naomi saying a _Love you too _to Raye.

Naomi prayed silently that both of her boys will be ok, and that they find safe and sound this L boy that has Light so riled up. Naomi smiled. ¨_So, my Light boy has fallen hard, huh?¨ _

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi_

They, no, Light has dodged about 100 cars by now. Raye has seen Light drive once in a while, he was after all the one who taught him with the help of Soichiro Yagami. Light´s father. So Raye has been questioning to himself, why the _fuck_ are they _still alive?!_

WATCH OUT! Light...WHAT THE HELL!?¨ Raye promised to himself to **never** let Light drive _his_ car. Again. Ever.

¨Sorry Raye, but why are you complaining? The car hasnt been scratched yet.¨ Light was enjoying the drive. He felt so free, and the fact the he WILL get L back in his arms again. No matter what.

Plus, Raye looked HILARIOUS! He should see his face, all panicked, like about to pee because he saw a ghost or something. Ha!

¨Would you stop smirking! Its not funny! You almost got us **killed** you stupid brat!¨ Raye really shouldn´t have eaten a tuna sandwhich.

¨Stop complaining, this is for a good reason, the place where we are going is 1 hour away with normal speed limit, we need to get there in less than one hour, so driving as fast as this car can go is the only option, but dont worry, there are no police here, this place is very calm, whether people drive fast or not.¨

Raye looked thoughtful for a moment. ¨Where are we going anyways? ¨ Raye hasnt been in this part of the town before, he was starting to get more aware of his surroundings.

Light clenched the stirring wheel with both of his hands. ¨When we were little, we would ask our parents to bring us once in a while to this abandoned mansion, in the outskirts of the orange fields. We would have all kinds of adventures. We agreed that the mansion was haunted, seeing that it was all scary like.¨Light smiled at the memory. There was just something amazing and simple about the innocence of childhood back then.

¨We made an oath there. To promise to help the world with anything and to put justice to all people while we grow up, and to be part of it when we grow up. But...¨ Light narrowed his eyes. Raye just looked ahead, seeing more vegetation and less city, listening to Light intently.

¨That was a long time ago¨

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

His throat hurt so much. He didnt know how much he has been screaming. He didnt even know when he stopped. L just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare. The only thing he could do was cry softly.

L heard the door from the room open. ¨Are you done with the screaming already?¨ Mikami actually liked it when the screamed, oh well.

¨What do you want with me? Why are you doing this!? *hic*¨ His throat felt like sandpaper. L just wanted to go home.

¨Now, now, little L, no need to use such volume on your voice, you dont want it to dissapear, do you?¨ Mikami then took out a small knife.

¨W-wah! What are y-you *sob* what are you going to do with t-that? ¨ L could hear his heart beat in his ears, thumping faster and faster. He tried to crawl away from the man that was closing in on him, but to no avail, his back was already on the wall. He was sitting on his tail that was under his pants. He only cried harder.

¨L, a little birdie told me that you hold a very big secret, care to tell me?¨ Mikami was now a few steps away from L. Arms reach. L insticts took over and without thinking bolted from his side and to the door. Mikami cursed and quickly followed after him.

L was running as fast as his short legs could carry him. His insticts his only friend right now, and they were telling him to get away. He had to get away. He had to get AWAY!

He noticed that he was in a house, a big one and that it was dark. Looked a bit old, but enough to be lived on. But he didnt have time to look at the house, he had to find the way. He noticed a big window at the end of the hallway. Noticing the angle of the outside tree, he was probably on the second story of this house.

He couldnt stop, not when that guy was right behind him. The window was now close.

He was going to be free.

He could already taste it. He will see Light. His dear handsome owner.

Everything seemed in slow motion

L jumped.

...

...

Only to be pulled back by his shirt by a strong hand.

¨i dont think so, pretty boy.¨ Mikami was angry. The boy L thought he could get away?

L started to fight in Mikami´s hold, struggling to get away. He thrashed around, the arms on his chest starting to hurt him in their hold.

¨Stop moving!¨ L just did the opposite, thrashing more and more, seeing that the knife was getting to his face. ¨NO! Dont!¨

L stopped moving when the tip of the knife landed on his chest, just above his shirt. His chest heaving up and down quickly. Tears still breaming his cheeks. One of the arms that were on his chest was now on his neck, holding him there. Mikami was behind him, his breath on his ear sent chills and goosebumps down his spine, making L stiffen more. With the knife so close to his throat, one swipe, and he is dead.

¨I tried to be nice L, but you have been a bad boy, you deserve... _punishment_¨ L could hear the smirked behind the last word he said. L felt disgusted.

Suddenly the tip of the knife went under the shirt and Mikami started to rip the shirt Light has bought him. ¨Please, stop!¨ L´s pleas went deaf to the crazy man behind him. The ripped shirt started to reveal his pale creamy skin, the knife ripped more, revealing his small pale pink nipples, then his stomach and finally his navel.

The shirt was now torn to pieces, on the floor.

¨Well, well, well. What do we have here?¨ Mikami licked his lips. Then in one swift movement, took L´s hoodie off. (bet you forgot about that!)

Mikami widened his eyes in surprise, loosening his hold on L. ¨_So Light really was saying the truth, L is a Neko! Incredible! ¨ _

L took advantage of a distracted Mikami with his ears and threw himself to the floor, picking his leg up to kick Mikami straight to his jaw. (much like the fighting scene of L and Light) Mikami fell to the floor, with a heavy _Thump_.

Just when L was going to run from Mikami the other way from the window, a hand shot up and grabbed his right foot, pulling.

L also fell to the ground, Face first on the floor. He groaned in pain. L looked down on the floor, noticing drops of blood. ¨_Wha?¨_ Before he could analyze more of where the blood was coming from, Mikami quickly got on top of L to stop any further escapes from the boy.

L struggled to get Mikami to get off him, but the man was heavier than L. Mikami grabbed L´s hands from either side of his head and pinned them down. L tried kicking him, but Mikami thought fast and with his legs on each side of L, pressed his knees together, successfully stopping the kicking.

L was now all his. Mikami licked his lips.

¨You look so delicious L¨ L just whined, hoping for this man to just leave him alone.

¨Please, let me go! I wont tell anyone about this, i promise!¨ L felt blood ooze from his forehead. So thats were the blood was from.

¨Owww.¨L´s forhead was now starting to hurt and burn.

Mikami just ignored him and licked the nape of the neko below him. L stiffened. Frozen like a statue, L knew what was coming if he didnt do something quick.

¨If you had a secret right here¨ Mikami nipped one of the cat ears. L growled. ¨Do you have one down there, too?¨ L widened his eyes.

¨..please, dont... _please_...¨ L whispered, knowing Mikami wont give him mercy.

Mikami got one long strap of the torn shirt near him and pinned L´s hands in one of his, the other one working on tying them up. Once that was done, Mikami turned

L around, and pinned his legs again.

Without warning, Mikami dipped his head down and put his lips on L´s left nipple, and his left hand on the right. Mikami started to massage both nipples softly causing L to moan involuntary.

L bit his lip to stop encouraging Mikami, and when Mikami noticed, he angerly bit down his nippple. Hard. Tears leaked out of L´s eyes. Without thinking, he screamed.

¨AAAHHH! STTOOOOOOPPP!¨

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Light and Raye were already close to the mansion, that the mansion came into view. They were passing the Orange Trees with so much speed, that the oranges nw looked like blurred dots.

Raye was about to tell Light to slow down a bit when he noticed the determined look he had. Raye just sighed, knowing that this L boy sure got Light wrapped around his pinky.

Just when they were about to pass the gate, Raye and Light heart beat stopped.

¨AAAHHH! STTOOOOOOPPP!¨

They both heard it loud and clear. Now Light _really _stepped on the gas pedal.

Light was seeing red. Literally

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªI

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! XD Here is a Im-sorry chapter for not updating soon.

Note:

Guys, please forgive me? Please? Im sorry for not updating. I really am. And for that very special person that asked me what my condition has been, i cant tell you, its personal, and im sorry, but even i dont know what exactly i had, but it had to do with a broken spine:( but im ok now!:) Any quetions about me or the story ask! I will be on fanfiction for the rest of the day uptill 1:00 am.

ASK AWAY! XD (im bored, stupid hospitals!)

Will be updating in two days :P BE PATIENT DAMMIT! GO OUTSIDE DO SOMETHING! AND REVIEW YOU AWESOME PPL!

TA TA!


	13. Patient, my young padawan

Im am fucking writing my chapter, and i have the whole plot done!

im minding my business, finishing my fucking chapter. LAlalala! Happy girl finishing her story to please her viewers.

and THEN! THE WHOLE CHAPTER GETS ERASED!

Can somebody tell me WHAT THE FUCK!

Is this writers block? If this message MAKES IT OUT ALIVE. And IS posted.

FF, what the fuck did i EVER do to you? Who else has expierence this?

HEEELLLLPPPP! And school is being an ass, have to catch up, but this problema has been going for 1 FUCKING MONTH.

Sorry for my vulgar language, but i cried when i tried to post my new chapter 1 MONTH AGO!

Please help, anybody? This is riding me up the Wall! and everyone, EVERYONE HAS NOTICED. IM EMOTIONLESS; I HAVE BEEN UNMASKED!

Somebody help me please, i will kill my pc if no one tells me what to do. and i need to know yesterday!

Please Pm me and review if you have any comments,

have a good day

Ai N. Assaff


	14. Chapter 12 - Zat Is Ze Queztion

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to its rightful owner(s). NOT ME.

Read Below For Notes. (This message means that you have to read them!)

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

He was sobbing, crying his heart out, wishing this was just a dream. A bad dream.

This was not the way it was suppose to go. He should´ve listened to Light to be careful around Teru Mikami. He shouldve kept his emotions intact. He shouldn´t have run away from Light.

He shouldve been a better pet. He was a failure!

What would his owner think of him now? His dear owner will abandoned him, just like the past one. Was Light even coming to get him? Does Light even want him anymore? What if he wasnt? Is even fightning worth it anymore?

L stopped struggling all together.

Mikami noticed this. ¨Whats wrong L? Already giving in to me?¨ Mikami said while lickiing his neck with that disgusting smirk on his face. He liked it better when his victims struggled and fought, he liked them feisty. So why was the boy doing the opposite?

¨I sure broke you fast¨ Mikami laughed after that. So what, easier to take him. L narrowed his eyes, his tears not stopping. ¨You didnt brake me you bastard! Dont get excited about it!¨ Even in Mikami does destroy him later, he might as well let him know he will have to do better than that.

Mikami growled, moving his head to face L. Suddenly L´s head was whipped to the side, his vision blurry with black spots. His right side of his face hurt and stung, not to mention that he accidently bit his tongue, blood now dripping down his chin. All in all, Mikami puched him. Hard.

L couldnt stand the pain, Mikami once in a while stabbed him in the stomach, then licked the wound like a freaking cannibal, it was disgusting. He couldn´t feel anything, everything was now a world of cold numb. How could this had happened? ¨_Mommy, daddy,... brothers...save me...it..hurts..¨_

L was getting sleepier and sleepier, all he wanted, was a peace and quite life, and _sleep._

And sleep he did. Not knowing his owner was a few yards away.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Light made it in the mansion. He quickly dodged all the boxes and junk like an expert ninja. It was dark inside, but with the full moon out, the moonlight streamed in all the Windows, with sufficent glow,he could see allthe dark shapes of couches, tables, desks, and all types of junk.

He felt a bitter taste everytime he passed by a place where he and Mikami played when they were kids. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate, L was around here, he has to be.

Light thought of calling L´s name but stopped. Mikami will know he is here, and he didnt want to risk it. So instead, he stopped running. This Mansion has been abandoned for about 10 years, and it was empty, if he could just hear a sound to indicate where L is, any noise to pinpoint the exact location. Light held his breath and Heard.

¨...¨

¨..._thump...bub_

_¨...ugg...¨_

¨Gotcha.¨ Light wasted no time and ran to the stairs, where he remembered they would be at. Skipping steps, he managed to get to the second floor. Stopping once more to listen again. The sounds where clearer and a bit louder here, but there was less noise. Light was running out of time, he was panicking of what could have happened to L, a thousand thoughts per second in Light´s mind, and was he moving? He looked down to his legs that apperantly had a mind on their own. Light just kept moving, running as fast as he could, until a muffled chuckle echoed of the walls when Light just _knew _where to look. He ran to the end od a long hallway until he came upon huge giant doors. He opened them without hesitation and a chaledier was the first thing he saw.

It was the ballroom.

And it was huge.

Running across the ballroom, he looked at the full moon from the large window far ways from him, and as he ran faster, closer and closer it got. A huge ballroom indeed.

Once he entered a hallway that was right connected to the ballroom, the window was now yards away. A door to the left was open, and Light quickly looked inside. There was ropes and dirty clothes.

_¨L must´ve been in there.!¨ _ He ran to the window, now seeing L´s escape plan. ¨That idiot!¨

There was no broken glass anywhere, but what there was were pieces of torn clothing making a trail to the left side of window, a small hallway there. Light ran to the hallway and stopped running all of a sudden.

L.

L.

¨L!¨ Light saw L underneath Mikami! L was naked! Mikami stopped his actions and looked up only to be faced with a fist to his face. Everything happened so fast, Light quickly dragged L and took alot of steps back, holding a naked L close to his chest. Mikami was still distracted from the punch.

¨L! L! Come on! Dont do this to me!¨ L

Light slapped L´s cheeks enough to make him wake up, but didn't want to hurt him. He noticed all the injuries that L had.

¨Oh God L, what did he do to you!¨ Light took his long trenched coat off and started to wrap it around L like a baby. Being careful with his injuries and the still bleeding ones, started to wrap the coat around him. His tail was bleeding too, and it looked like it was stepped on. L´s ears where fine, but L didn't look good, at all.

¨L, im so sorry, I should've come earlier, please, L…forgive me….this is all my fault….L! WAKE UP! DAMMIT!¨ Tears were dripping down from Light´s eyes, to L´s face. L had a lot of bruises in his face, especially his right side of his face. Blood was dripping down his mouth, and his whole body was covered in scratches, bruises, and his stomach had puncture wounds.

Light gave a chaste kiss to L´s forehead, and gently put him down. Covering the arms of the coat to the wounds of L´s stomach, Light stood up.

Mikami by now recovered from the shock of the punch, and also stood up. Mikami had almost looked like he wanted to pee himself. Light looked like he was about to murder someone. And that someone was him.

¨**Any Last words before I put you 6 feet underground?¨ **

Mikami swallowed and tried to be brave, or stupid enough to answer back to ¨Killer-mode Light¨.

¨You kitty tasted sweet¨ Last thing Mikami saw was amber red eyes, and white knuckles.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

¨L…please…wake up! ¨ Light tried again to wake up L, but nothing was working. Light quickly grabbed L from his shoulders and put an arm behind his legs. Carrying him with such gentleness that Light didn't even know he had, they made it outside the house.

Raye was there waiting for him. Like he had told him.

¨How is he? ¨ Light wasn't in the mood, so he just showed L´s face to Raye. Getting the message, Raye got on, ready to drive, and Light sat on the back, holding L like he was glass. In these type or circumstances, he kinda was. L was just like glass.

¨Light, are you sure about this? You know we cant trust him, _you_ cant trust him. I´m telling you now Light, he is no good.¨

Light didn't respond, he only kept looking at L, stroking his face softly to not hurt him. Raye just sighed and drove faster, noticing the police came as soon as they left the orange fields. Light told him to not call the police, but Raye was dying with suspense (weren't we all?) and couldn't stand it and called them anyway. Told them everything too, except all about L. Raye knew Light saw the police, but he still didn't say anything, not even an angry scowl, or expression, he just kept looking at L with a Hawk eye.

The whole way it was quite, and Raye saw that Light was starting to fall asleep, but snapped wide awake and looking at L again, shifting his arms once in a while to not hurt L and caress him.

¨Light, you need to sleep, L is right there with you, he wont go anywhere.¨

¨No¨

Raye has had it with this stubbornness. He stopped the car right in the middle of the high way. There was no cars passing so why not?

¨Raye, what the hell are you doing? We need to get L-¨

¨Light, listen to me, I may not be your father, but this is getting ridiculous, I don't even trust that guy! Lets take him to the hospital, it's a shorter way there.¨

¨No!¨

¨Light! L is going to die if we don't get him there now! Cant you see his suffering!¨

¨He wont die dammit! If we take him to the hospital they will find out! Taking him to Ryuk is the only way out!¨

Raye clenched his hands. ¨Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.¨

¨This isn't your decision! L is mine! I do what I want with him, his my responsibility.¨

¨A responsibility that you are not accomplishing! Light, your covered in his blood, he is losing to much blood. This wont end well if we don't take him to the hospital! ¨

¨How many times do I have to tell you! L isn't going to-¨

¨…Light? …´

Both Raye and Light looked down at the voice.

¨L! Oh god L, you had me so worried.¨ L didn't have the chance to open his mouth before he was hugged carefully, but tight. L rolled his eyes, and hugged Light back, with much more force. L´s body hurt everywhere.

Light gasped in shock. ¨L no, don't do that, you´re going to hurt yourself more.¨

L didn't budge. Light felt more warm ooze. ¨L, stop it I mean it.¨

¨I don't want too.¨ ¨L, let go!¨ ¨No!¨ ¨Just do it!¨ ¨NO! You don't want me anymore!¨ ¨What the hell! That's not it!¨¨Then why are you ignoring me! Why did you save me if you don't even want me!¨ ¨Dammit L! Just fucking let go!¨ ¨Why should i?! You never wanted me anyway,¨ ¨BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU!¨

¨…¨

¨…¨

¨..you..do?...i …¨

¨L? whats wrong? Hey L! don't go to sleep goddam-´ Light´s words died in his throat to the scene. L had a smile on his face, a deep red blush in his face.

¨..i love..you too…Light..¨

¨Light, were here¨

L saw black once again, a distant yet familiar name calling his name. The name calling got frantic. Then he felt cold, then warmth. Pain, then relief. Flashes of today passed by his dream-state mind. Then nothing. Where was he anyway.

Oh yeah, what happened again?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªi

Note: Forgive me everyone? Something happened with my Doc manager, and everything was hell, but here is your chapter. I will be uptating every three days. I know, Sucks balls :/ but it must be done. I have been getting busy.

Should I make L remember everything, or make him forget, that is ze question.

. REVIEW.! Or no sex in the story. I mean it everyone! ALSO! Have you guys read the stories of Mistress Taru? I love the JackxRabbit stories she makes. GO visit her…..NOW!


End file.
